Heartbreak
by suburbs
Summary: Shane Grey thought that Mitchie was the only girl in the world with the power to break his heart until he overheard Nate and Caitlyn’s four year old daughter ask her mother, “Mommy, why doesn’t Uncle Shane like me?” Number 5 in a series of one shots.


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or "Itsy, Bitsy Spider." This is for xxZanessaxx who asked me for a one shot about Shane.

Shane Grey thought that Mitchie was the only girl in the world with the power to break his heart until he overheard Nate and Caitlyn's four year old daughter ask her mother, "Mommy, why doesn't Uncle Shane like me?"

Caitlyn replied, "Honey, why would you say that? Uncle Shane loves you."

"But he never wants to play with me or talk to me," a small voice said.

Shane grimaced. It was true. When he came over to the house, he would give the girls a hug and then hang out in the background, talking to Nate. Jason and Mitchie were so good with the kids, that he figured it didn't matter that what he did.

"Annabelle, Uncle Shane just doesn't know how to play with little kids. It doesn't mean that he doesn't like you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Come give me a hug and let's go see if we can find Auntie Mitchie."

Shane turned and walked quietly down the hallway towards Nate's study, so Caitlyn and Annabelle wouldn't see him when they left the kitchen in search of his girlfriend. He sat in a chair, staring at the wall and thinking about the sound of Annabelle's sad little voice. He was still sitting there an hour later when Mitchie opened the door, looking for him.

"Shane, what are you..." her voice broke off when she saw the look on his face. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Annabelle thinks I don't like her."

"What?" Mitchie asked. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Because I heard her tell Caitlyn. I was going to the kitchen to grab snack and heard them talking. She thinks I don't like her because I don't play with her like you and Jason."

Mitchie was quiet for a moment, trying to decide the best way to approach this topic with Shane. She sighed and shook her head. "Well, honey, honestly what did you expect? You have never spent any time with the girls. They barely know you," Mitchie said.

"I know. I'm just not that comfortable around kids. But Mitchie, I do love them. And I never thought that what I was doing was actually hurting them. Annabelle sounded so sad."

Mitchie put her hand on Shane's shoulder. "Okay. So what are you going to do about it?"

Shane looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She loved him, but he could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Sitting in a dark room moping isn't going to make you or Annabelle feel better. What are you going to do to show her you love her?"

"Can you help me think of something?" he pleaded.

Mitchie sighed again. "Okay, we all know you are pretty lame with kids, so why don't we try and play to your strengths. Annabelle loves to sing. How about you go out there and ask her to teach you some of the songs she learned at preschool."

Shane smiled. "I can do that. Where is everyone?"

"I would try the family room," Mitchie suggested. Shane stood up and gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best."

Shane walked into the family room to find Jason giving Annabelle a horsie ride. Little Melody was bouncing up and down waiting for her turn.

"Hey, Annabelle. Auntie Mitchie told me you learned some great songs at preschool. Do you think that you could teach me some?" Shane asked.

Annabelle's face lit up. She leapt off Jason's back and raced over to Shane. Her eyes shown as she looked up at him. "You want to sing with me?"

"You bet I do," he reached down and took her small hand in his. "What's your favorite song?"

Annabelle sat happily in Shane's lap as she taught him an extended version of 'Itsy, Bitsy Spider." He was surprised to find that he was having a great time. He looked up to see Caitlyn and Mitchie smiling at him.

"Uncle Shane, you did a great job," Annabelle said in her best teacher voice as they finished the song.

Shane had been given a lot of positive reviews on his singing in the past, but none of them meant as much to him as that one.


End file.
